


Leone's Expansive Arms

by snakebit1995



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leone finds a new Imperial Arms, and it has the most interesting effect, and when she discovers it, her and the girls of Night Raid are in for a wild ride.<br/>CONTIANS: Breast Expansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leone's Expansive Arms

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This is just a dumb little One Shot I threw together cause I was in a Breast Expansion mood, hope you like it. There's no real place in the Cannon for it so consider it some sort of AU.**

* * *

**Leone's POV**

I sat in my room and hummed to myself, after my last job I had found a new Imperial arms, it was weird, it was just a bell. I knew nothing about it, the user hadn't even gotten to use it before I killed her and there was nothing in the Big Book of Imperial arms about it.

"Just what are you?" I hummed jingling the little bell "Hmm?"

When the ringing hit my ears I felt a strange warmth in my body. my whole body was heating up like never before.

"Ohh!" I couldn't help put moan from the feelings welling up in my body.

_What is this?_

The heat traveled around my body and started concentrating in my breasts. I felt a stretching, and when I looked down I saw my tits were getting bigger.

"What the hell?!" I gasped as my shirt started straining and my tits kept growing.

I couldn't stop moaning as more and more flesh packed on to my bust, my top popping stiches as it struggled to keep back the growing boobs.

_This…feels so good!_

"HMMM!" I moaned as my top dug into my ballooning tits "I can't…OHHHH!"

My shirt gave way as my tits ripped through and exploded out, exposed to the air. I laid on my bed heaving to catch my breath, my now watermelon sized tits rising and falling as I inhaled.

"That was…insane." I gulped.

I reached up to touch my bust, my fingers brushed over my rock hard nipples and I instantly moaned and orgasmed.

"So sensitive!" I moaned.

I looked at the little golden bell "So this is what you do, you give girls big tits?" "

It's gonna be hard to explain these." I laughed rubbing my freshly grown tits "Still…maybe I can have a little fun with this."

* * *

**Later**

I was watching Akame from the shadows. I had managed to get a towel and some bandages to use as a top for my hefty tits, now it was time for my big debut.

"Hey Akame." I walked out.

"Hmm…HA!" she gasped when she saw me "L-Leone?"

"I put on a little weight." I tapped my tits "They may look big but they're surprisingly firm and light."

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"That little bell I found." I told her "I rang it and then BAM tits!"

"Wow." She reached out and poked my breasts, making them jiggle "To think an Arms like that exists."

"I know." I smirked "It's incredible."

I moved my hand near her ear and rang the bell "Why don't you see for yourself."

"Wah-OHH!" Akame gasped.

Akame started moaning and I looked down and saw her average chest was suddenly puffing up bigger and bigger. Her shirt was starting to groan as her breasts were getting bigger and bigger, through her top I could see her bra digging into her growing tits.

"HNGH!" Akame groaned leaning back "So…big."

Buttons started flying off of Akame's shirt as her tits were getting too big for her clothes to contain. Her shirt split open in the front and the hooks of her bra snapped as her tits popped out.

"I…I…OHH!" Akame moaned grabbing her crotch, having just came in her pants from the pleasure of growing big tits.

"So…incredible right?" I smirked.

"It was…interesting." She panted before glaring at me "But how am I going to fight with these?!"

"You'll figure something out." I waved dodging the subject.

_Damn I should have thought about that, fighting with tits like watermelons won't be easy._

"Well you shouldn't stand out here with your tits hanging out." I said "Come on we can wrap you up in my room and then we have something else to do."

"What?" she asked.

"We've got a take a bath." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

Akame and I were sitting in the bath, our heavy tits floating in the water, it felt so nice to have a warm liquid around my soft, fleshy breasts. The steam in the bath made it hard to see but that was the point. The slight ripples on the water's surface tickled my skin and made me moan a few times, my tits are just so sensitive.

"They should be here any second." I smiled at Akame.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Don't worry." I grabbed one of her tits "It'll be fine."

I heard some commotion and the door into the bath slid open.

"Jeez Mine you're so tiny." Chelsea teased.

"You're one to talk!" the pink haired girl fought back "You don't have much in the curve department."

"There's someone here." Chelsea stopped her.

"It's just us." I called out "Come on in you two, there's something Akame and I just have to show you."

_Here it comes…_

Mine and Chelsea crossed through the steam and saw Akame and I.

"What…the…fuck." Mine just stared.

"The hell?" Chelsea squinted "The steam's made your tits look huge Leone."

"They don't just look it, they are." I said walking over to her and placing her hands on my chest "See."

"Whoa…" Chelsea gulped feeling me up.

"I can't even get small ones and yours are getting bigger!" Mine yelled before pointing at Akame "Her too?! Answer now!"

"Don't worry." I smiled at her "You two can have these too."

"I can?!" Mine gasped.

"Really now?" Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Just say "Please Leone bless me with huge tits." I smirked.

"Oh come on!" Mine whined "Don't be a jerk."

"You guys…" Akame sighed.

"If you don't give them to Mine soon she'll pop a blood vessel." Chelsea laughed.

"Okay, okay." I laughed taking out the bell and ringing it between them "Here you go."

"Ha…HAAAA!" Chelsea gasped.

"Oh…OHH YESS!" Mine rolled her head back as she started growing.

The two skinny girls moaned as their flat chests budded up and began to grow into breasts. Mine was rubbing her chest and begging it to get nice and big for her. Chelsea was a more quiet, only moaning as her chest ballooned to the size of cantaloupes.

"Yes…MMM So good!" Mine moaned as her skin stretched and her breasts jiggled larger and larger.

"It…feels so nice." Chelsea bit her lip "I…I'm about to…OHHH!"

Chelsea squirted as she orgasmed from the groan, Mine was leaning on the side of the bath, slapping her tits around as they grew.

"Bigger…bigger!" she moaned as her tits approached my size.

"I think…it's done." Chelsea sighed now with tits like Akame and I.

"This is it?" Mine sighed shaking her watermelon breasts "Okay…"

"You just grew a few dozen cup sizes." Akame told her "I think you can accept that."

"I know that." Mine pouted "Just I mean, could you imagine being even bigger."

"Yeah." I smirked "That would be kinda hot."

"It would certainly be interesting." Chelsea smiled.

"You guys…" Akame sighed again.

"Hmm…" I smiled to myself.

I lifted up the bell "Let's try this!"

I rang the bell aggressively, the sound of its chime resonating in the bath, it took a moment but I felt a familiar warmness in my body.

"Oh…OHHH!" Chelsea moaned "Again?"

"I can feel it!" Akame hissed "Leone!"

"Yes…I'm gonna get even bigger!" Mine cheered.

I groaned as I felt my tits getting bigger and bigger, more and more weight adding to my body. the others were similar, moaning in ecstasy as their tits got bigger.

"This is so good!" Mine screamed "HUGE TITS!"

As we all grew breasts like large pumpkins I grabbed the bell and rang it again.

"NOO!" Akame moaned.

"AAHHH!" Chelsea screamed.

"We're not done!" I said continuously ringing the bell.

The girls and I kept moaning as our tits got bigger and bigger, growing to illogical sizes, I felt my boobs smothering my lower body, I couldn't even feel my legs.

"STOPPP!" Akame moaned as her tits grew huge.

"NO GO BIGGER!" Mine begged.

"You got it!" I laughed ringing the bell yet again, feeling my tits start growing more.

I rang the bell _AGAIN_ and this time I felt my growing tits starting to rub against Akame's huge hooters, out milky skin rubbing together, you rock hard nipples just a hair apart. Bigger and bigger our breasts grew, our tits mashing together and the water pushing out of the tub due to our combined girth.

"Please…no more." Akame begged as the changes stopped.

"I agree…" Chelsea sighed "I can't even see you guys."

"Holy crap we're huge!" Mine yelled.

"Damn…I might have gotten carried away." I gulped looking at the wall of flesh.

"Of course you did!" Akame yelled "We won't even be able to walk, I doubt we can even get out of the bath!"

"Even if we did, we won't fit out the door." Chelsea sighed "Each of us have tits that practically take up a room. Besides, even breathing is turning me on, I doubt I could manage to take a step without orgasming."

"Oh well." I sighed leaning back and letting my tits take up my field of few "If we're already at the max, might as well go bigger."

"OHHHH!" they all moan as I rang the bell again.

_I wonder how big we can get._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
